Chrom
Chrom (クロム Kuromu) is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/index.html He is voiced by Matthew Mercer in the English version. Profile Chrom is the prince, and later king, of the Halidom of Ylisse and the descendant of the Hero-King, Marth. He is also the captain of Ylisse's vigilante force, the Shepherds, wielding the sword Falchion. He is the brother of Lissa and Emmeryn, the father of Lucina and the uncle of Owain. His birthday is May 27th. He leads his Shepherds force to protect the peace when the neighboring nation of Plegia begins acting suspiciously. He has a strong sense of justice and is a crucial member of his squad. He breaks the most things during army practice. Ylisse-Plegia War While out on patrol in Ylisse's borders, Chrom finds a stranger lying on the ground, the Avatar. Though Frederick is initially wary, Chrom finds no danger in the Avatar. Once the Avatar helps Chrom deal with some barbarians that have attacked the town, Chrom makes the Avatar the Shepherd's tactician. That night, Chrom and Lissa are attacked by Risen and are saved by a masked man who goes by the name of Marth. Marth warns Chrom of future calamities yet to come then leaves. Upon returning home to Ylisstol, Emmeryn sends Chrom to convince the Khan of Ferox for help in dealing with the Plegian army. Chrom is introduced to the East-Khan, Flavia who asks him to fight as her champion to become the new ruling Khan. In the Feroxi Arena, Chrom finds out his challenger is Marth again. After soundly defeating Marth, Flavia becomes the new ruling Khan and gives Chrom all the support he needs. Later, one night Marth reappears and warns Chrom of a planned assassination of Emmeryn that night. To prove his worth, he slays a nearby assassin planning on killing Chrom. However, another appears and Marth trips, barely dodging the strike, resulting in Marth's mask being cut in half, revealing that Marth is actually a woman. After successfully stopping Validar and the attempted assassination, Chrom encourages Emmeryn to leave the capital, which she reluctantly agrees to. After barely leaving the capital, Chrom receives news that Ylisstol was attacked by Plegia and Emmeryn leaves to return to the capital where were she is captured by Gangrel, the King of Plegia. However, before leaving she entrusts the Fire Emblem with Chrom. Chrom rushes back to Ylisstol and finds out that Emmeryn has been taken to Plegia where she will be executed. Chrom and the Avatar devise a rescue plan and the plan is nearly successful, but as Phila is about to rescue her, a group of Risen archers warp in and kill Phila and her accompanying Pegasus Knights. Gangrel leaves Chrom with two options; surrender and give up the Fire Emblem, or have Emmeryn killed. Before Chrom can make a decision, Emmeryn sacrifices herself by leaping off a cliff, falling to her death. Crushed by his sister's death, Chrom vows to kill Gangrel and end the war. After a long fought battle, Gangrel is defeated and Chrom takes up the role of the new Exalt of Ylisse. Valm Invasion Two years after the end of the Ylisse-Plegia war, Chrom is married and is father to a baby girl, Lucina. Unfortunately, a new menace is threatening the continent of Ylisse, the Valm Empire. Chrom goes to Ferox for help, but realizes that the Feroxi people are not enough. The Avatar suggests that they go to Plegia for help, where they meet the new king, Validar, who was the one who Chrom killed in Emmeryn's assassination attempt. Nevertheless, Validar gives Chrom the support he needs and also introduces his hierophant, who looks like and goes by the same name as the Avatar. Chrom is suspicious, but grateful at receiving the support he needs to fight Valm, he leaves to prepare for their departure. That night, a group of Risen attacks Chrom's army, nearly killing Chrom himself, but Marth once again steps in and protects him. Chrom is grateful and asks her who she really is. Marth merely tells him to look into her left eye. As Chrom looks closely, he recognizes the Mark of the Exalt, the same mark on his arm and the exact same mark on his baby daughter, Lucina. Chrom realizes that this woman is Lucina, who came from the future to change the course of history. The two share a tearful hug and Chrom brings her to her mother, where the two do the same. Through Chrom's trials through Valm, he begins to collect the Gemstones for the Fire Emblem, first being Azure, the blue Gemstone, from Tiki at the Mila Tree. After capturing Fort Steiger, Basilio decides to stall Walhart but ultimately fails. Near death, Basilio gives Flavia Gules, the red Gemstone, to deliver to Chrom. After taking down Yen'fay at the Demon's Ingle, Chrom and his army begin a full assault on Valm Castle. After a long battle outside and inside the castle, the Valmese army is defeated. Say'ri recovers the green Gemstone, Vert, and entrusts it to Chrom. With four of the five gemstones on the Fire Emblem, Chrom searches for the last one. Fate of the World After taking down Walhart, Chrom and the Avatar receive news that Validar is going to give them the final gemstome for the Fire Emblem. Upon arriving in Plegia's Castle, Validar betrays Chrom and tries to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom. The Avatar, Chrom, and Lucina attempt to flee the castle, but right when they're about to escape, Validar warps in and attacks Chrom. After weakening Chrom, Validar orders the Avatar to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom, which they do against their will, and gives it to Validar who disappears after taking the Emblem. As Chrom plans on how they are going to get the Fire Emblem back, the Avatar tells him to leave him behind so Validar can't control them. However Chrom reminds them that was not their fault and that he needs them. Later, Chrom witnesses Lucina trying to kill the Avatar to prevent the future, but Chrom stops her and tells her to trust in the Avatar as he does. The Avatar tells Chrom that if they are controlled yet again, Chrom must kill him before he kills anyone else, which Chrom reluctantly agrees to. After defeating Validar at The Dragon's Table, it appears that the Avatar is possessed by Grima yet again and kills Chrom. Lucina is horrified and Validar declares that he has won, or so he thinks. The Avatar gets up and attacks Validar, revealing that due to his Premonition, they knew what was going to happen so they prepared countermeasures to prevent this. Chrom stands up, mostly uninjured, since the Avatar held back some of their power. The duo proceeds to take down Validar. After the battle a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance as the Avatar. Grima explains that he is in the future version of the Avatar where Lucina came from and has come to stop her so he can continue to reign surpreme. Grima proceeds to transform into his dragon-god form, causing the temple to collapse. Chrom and Lucina manage to get out of the building, but witness the rebirth of Grima. However, all is not lost, during their escape, the Avatar managed to snatch the Fire Emblem back from Validar. With new hope to slay the Fell Dragon, Chrom is informed to head to Prism Falls to perform the Awakening Ceremony. Chrom is deemed worthy by Naga to receive her power and unlocks the Falchion's true potential as the Exalted Falcion. However, Chrom learns that he cannot fully slay Grima as the only one who can do so is Grima himself. Even with the power of the Falchion, he can only put Grima back to sleep for an amount of time. Naga points Chrom to Origin Peak where Grima lays, growing stronger. After jumping onto Grima's back, the Grima-possessed Avatar instantly casts a spell onto all of Chrom's army, severely weakening them. After Grima gives the Avatar the choice to accept his powers or not, Grima pulls the Avatar into a dark void. Chrom and the rest of the army yell to the Avatar to return to them to finish their task. After the Avatar breaks free from the void, Naga heals Chrom and his army and they proceed to take down Grima. Depending on the Avatar's choice to deal with Grima, two endings will occur. If Chrom is chosen to finish Grima, Grima is put back into a deep slumber. The Avatar feels guilty that they did not sacrifice themselves, but Chrom assures them that the entire army agreed and that in the distant future, their descendants will be able to deal with Grima once more. However, should the Avatar slay Grima, the Fell Dragon falls, but the Avatar begins to disappear. Chrom's army is saddened by their sacrifice but, remembering Naga's words, the Avatar will return since their bonds are strong. Chrom vows to search for the Avatar while their countries recover. After an undisclosed amount of time, Chrom and Lissa find the Avatar and welcomes back their old friend. In Game Base Stats | Lord |1 |20 |7 |1 |8 |8 |5 |7 |1 |6 | Dual Strike+ | Sword - E | Falchion Rapier Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |85% |60% |10% |60% |60% |70% |45% |25% |} Max Stat Modifers | +1 | 0 | +1 | +1 | +1 | -1 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Sumia *Maribelle *Sully *Olivia *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Lissa *Frederick *Vaike *Gaius *Lucina *Any of Chrom's other children Marriage If Chrom is not married by chapter 11, he will be automatically married to the female with the highest support level with him, except for Lissa. If he has equal support levels with all the females, he will marry one of them anyway with the priority being: #Sumia #Maribelle #Sully #Olivia #The Avatar If Chrom has not made any supports with any female units before the end of chapter 11 or all the candidates are dead/married to someone else, he will marry a generic village girl. Chrom can pass down the skills Aether and Rightful King to his potential children: Lucina and any of his other daughters (Cynthia, Kjelle) inherit Aether while any of his sons (Brady, Inigo, Morgan) would inherit Rightful King. Class Sets *Lord - Promotes to Great Lord *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class Overall As the main Lord of the game Chrom is one of the best units you will have. Given his mandatory usage in all Chapters, Chrom should have no problem leveling up and getting good stats. His good strength, speed, and skill will make Chrom a formidable offensive force in your army, but he should be wary around Mages due to his low resistance growth. His Lord skills Dual Strike+ and Charm are moderately good skills in the first half of the game, but will lose effectiveness later as your army grows stronger. Upon Promotion to Great Lord, Chrom's attributes stay the same but with higher caps. Chrom also gains the ability to use Lances, perfect to give him ranged options with Javelins. Chrom also will learn Aether and Rightful King, when put together, Chrom becomes a serious offensive unit in terms of long lasting durability and quick enemy routing. This class should always be Chrom's standard class once he's learned all skills he needs. Reclassing Overall Chrom's additional two class sets are the Archer and Cavalier classes. As an Archer related class Chrom is an excellent Sniper and a subpar Bow Knight. Unfortunately not much of the skills from this skill is particularly useful aside from Hit Rate +20 to help Chrom land blows and Bowbreaker to deal with archer units, though he should not need either unless playing on harder difficulties As a Cavalier related class, Chrom becomes much more powerful as a Great Knight and a bit more durable as a Paladin. Luna and Aegis stacked on top of Rightful King makes Chrom a better Lord offensively and defensively. Discipline is also a worthy skill to help Chrom advance his Lance weapon rank much more quickly. Quotes Event Tile *"Huh? Did someone drop this?" (item) *"A leader must never rest, never surrender,and most of all never stop learning..." (exp) *"I got some quick training in. A leader should always be at the top of his game." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking *"I've often wondered what drives you. Do you have any dreams or aspirations?" (dreams) *"Hello. You're in a good mood. Find a new weapon you like?" (happy) *"I've noticed you vanish from camp some times. Where is it you go?" (free time) Replying *"All right. Together, we'll be unstoppable. We'll smash right through their ranks!" (team up) *"Oh, I'm just having a regular day. You're the one who looks happy!" (happy) Level Up *"No one can stop me now!" (6+ stat ups) *"I can feel a huge difference!" (4-5 stat ups) *"My strength comes from diligence." (2-3 stat ups) *"Well, that was underwhelming..." (1 stat up) *"I think I've come about as far as any man can." (1 or 0 stat ups while most stats are capped) Class Change *"Let's see what I'm capable of now." Armory *"What do you think I need, Avatar?" (buying) *"Avatar... Are we strapped for funds?" (selling) *"Which of my weapons did you want to forge?" (forging) Confession Final Chapter Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Are you ready?" *"It's alright." *"As one!" *"Stay with us." *"On my mark!" *"Stay focused." *"I've gotcha!" *"You can do this." *"My strength is yours!" *"I got your back." Dual Strike *"Have another!" *"We're not done yet!" *"My turn!" *"Come on!" *"Face me!" Support Block *"Hold on, I'm coming!" *"Think again!" Defeated Enemy *"Good!" *"Right." *"Finished?" *"Well fought." Partner Defeats Enemy *"Thanks, friend!" *"I owe you." When Healed *"Thank you." Critical Hit *"Your end has come!" *"Now I'm angry!" *"I will not fail!" *"Anything can change!" (Chrom will begin to say this once Lucina has been recruited) Death Quote Vs. Sigurd (Xenologue Lost Bloodlines 1) Sigurd: Are you the enemy commander? You can still leave with your lives. Chrom: I appreciate the offer, but would it shock you if I refused? Trivia *Chrom's official artwork depicts him wielding the Falchion. Gallery File:Krom Artwork 2.png|Chrom's other official artwork. File:Krom Portrait.png|Chrom's portrait facing right in Awakening. chromfacingleft.jpg|Chrom's portrait facing left File:KromConfession3.png|Chrom confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Chrom confession.jpg|Chrom's fullsized confession image. File:Chom vs Fauder.png|Chrom fighting Validar. File:KromLucinahug.jpg|Father and daughter reunited. File:Kakusei-interlude.jpg|Grima killing Chrom in the Avatar's body. File:Chrom Beach DLC.png|Chrom in the Summer of Bonds DLC episode. File:Chrom's wedding.jpg|Chrom's Wedding File:Chrom and Lucina.jpg|Chrom and his child File:Chromafterthebattle.jpg|Chrom in the ending File:Chromending.jpg|Chrom in the ending File:Chrom concept.jpg|Chrom concept art File:Chrom Great Lord.jpg|Chrom Great Lord concept art File:Chrom Face.jpg|Chrom concept art ChromMarth.jpg|Concept art of Chrom and "Marth" File:Chrom Master Lord FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Chrom as a Great Lord. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters